Deus Ex Universe: Children's Crusade Issue 3
Deus Ex Universe: Children's Crusade is a 5-part comic produced by Titan Comics in 2016. It follows the story of Adam Jensen as he adapts to his new role as a member of Task Force 29, an Interpol-sponsored anti-terrorist unit. The series is set just before Deus Ex: Mankind Divided. The third issue was released on April 27, 2016. Synopsis Plot Summary After rescuing Emilia, Jensen learns that Sebastian got away, but the way he sees it, eventually the aug will have to explain to his suppliers what happened, leading TF29 directly to them and, with luck, find out why they are turning kidnapped children into bombs. The team flies back to TF29's HQ and Miller instructs them to put Emilia in a room while they figure out what is going on with her mother. Jensen, having taken a liking to the girl, promises her that she will eventually see her mother before they take her away. In another part of the HQ, Miller explains to the team that he is being pressured to make an example of the woman by both higher-ups and Titus King. When Beaufort points out she has a name, MacReady objects, saying he does not care as she is the reason Niemi is dead. When Beaufort insists it does matter and the woman's name is Helena, MacReady starts telling her that maybe she is not cut out for this work if she gives terrorists names as it could lead her to becoming one of them. As the two agents argue in the background, Alex Vega messages Jensen, saying they need images of the dead terrorists' augmentations and to just give her a nod if he can do it, as she can see him through TF29's surveillance system. Before Jensen can move though, Miller intercepts, wanting to discuss what happened in Dresden. He mentions how odd it was that Jensen moved around, like he knew where he was going, but Jensen is able to play it off. Miller then reminds Jensen that he is not a social worker and it is briefing time. The team gathers in the briefing room and Miller quickly points out that this is no ordinary kidnapping ring so he has been consulting with the Lyon division to come up with a plan. So far, they want to concentrate on the escaped augs, in particular Sebastian, who is considered the ringleader for now. Lyon also informs them to be careful with the children they rescued until they are all examined. Miller then turns his attention to Helena and her daughter, saying they will be moved after they have been questioned, causing MacReady to comment that she will just lie and her story has more holes than the dead terrorists with Vasquez agreeing, leading Jensen to confirm that if there is a mole, MacReady would not be it due to being extremely transparent. Miller then turns to Jensen, stating a political aspect came up in the mission with King. Jensen remarks that he did not say anything to him and when pushed if he is sure about that, Beaufort backs Jensen up. Miller shrugs it off, believing maybe the silent treatment is why King is bitter, then turns on the news to show them. King is heard over images of violence from Glasshütte, who then calls Helena a terrorist and a liar and that she corrupted her daughter by having her augmented. He then calls for the augs to be massacred. Elsewhere in Glasshütte, Sebastian is watching the fighting and comments that everything is perfect. When questioned by his comrades about this, he points out that the mob outside will attract King, so he will be out there somewhere for his story, but before Sebastian can continue he gets a call. After hanging up, he explains he just learned Interpol is going to move Emilia soon and everything is "coming together." Back at TF29, Miller tasks Jensen with getting information from Emilia and show her some of what King is saying to get her talking. When Jensen points out she is just 12 years old, MacReady and the other agent point out Marek was younger than that when he blew himself up. Resigned, Jensen heads down to find they already had King's footage on loop in her room and Emilia, not understanding why King hates her, begins to say she hates him back. As Jensen silently hopes the girl does not fall for King's trap to turn her pain into hatred, he gets a call from Alex and excuses himself. Alex reveals someone within TF29 is dirty: they knew Marek was going to blow himself up. Furthermore, she is picking up communications between the augs in Glasshütte and someone in Prague's Interpol, but does not have any names yet. Jensen finds MacReady and Miller talking with each other as Alex ends the call, and Miller asks how it went and Jensen points out he did not get much and they would have better luck if the mother and daughter are reunited. As the girl rages in her pain over the news, Miller agrees and says they have been given orders from Lyon to take the girl to Prague's police HQ to pick up the mother, then take them both to a safehouse before re-focusing on Glasshütte. Smiley then pokes his head in and says there is something he wants Jensen to see, since the agent is heading out soon. In Smiley's lab, Smiley informs Jensen there were a lot of DNA samples from the terrorists, children, and agents. However, one particular sample is of interesting note: the person it belongs to is related to King. Apparently King made his DNA public to show he is "pure" as he preaches to his audience that augmentations change one's DNA. Jensen questions how sure Smiley is of the results, and Smiley responds it is definitely real and for Jensen to do what he wants with this new information. As Jensen prepares to leave, Smiley asks for him to take pictures of the augmentations at the warehouse as he needs them for comparisons. Jensen heads to his locker and quietly messages Alex, letting her know about this new piece of information. While she does warn him to be careful with anything an agent tells him as they do not know who the mole is, the Juggernaut Collective have been looking over Smiley's work and can confirm there is some connection between King and the augs. As he finishes up the call, Miller interrupts and lets him know that if he is ready, the car is outside with the route already programmed in. Jensen notes this as meaning Miller does not trust him as he did not give him the address. Miller then warns Jensen not to talk to anyone while dropping them off and to do everything by the book, including putting the girl in the back seat. Jensen then goes to retrieve Emilia. Arriving at the police HQ, Helena embraces her daughter before getting into the car and asking Jensen where are they going. As he drives, he curtly replies that they are going into protective custody. Helena then demands why should she trust him after how his colleagues treated her. As Jensen says she is still breathing, something Bruno and Sebastian would have a different say in, Alex suddenly messages Jensen to get out of the car. Before Jensen can process it, someone shoots Helena in the head and the car is hit with an explosion, flinging Jensen out of the vehicle and knocking him unconscious. The vehicle crashes against a monument and a green SUV pulls up before several augs get out. While two of them retrieve an unconscious Emilia from the vehicle, two others stand over Jensen, asking if they should kill him. Sebastian, waiting inside the SUV, responds "No. That's not the deal." They leave, with one commenting to "fuck the deal" but Sebastian cuts them off, saying that's "not how we do things." Jensen comes to as people run over to investigate and he makes his way to the burning vehicle. Alex messages him, asking if he is still alive, and he replies that he thought he heard something. When she asks for clarification, Jensen, now at the vehicle, sends a picture of the gunshot wound that killed Helena as he explains he heard the shot, or rather, the sound when the bullet hit her skull. When asked if he saw who did it, he replies no, and right now he is more interested in something else: where is Emilia? Gallery DXU CC issue 3 B.jpg|Cover B by Michel Chassagne DXU CC issue 3 C.jpg|Cover C by Marco Turini DXU Crusade3 Lizotte.jpg|Cover A by Nicolas Lizotte (without text) DXU Crusade1 Chassagne.jpg| Cover B by Michel Chassagne (without text) Category:Deus Ex Universe: Children's Crusade